ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Google
Google Inc. is an American multinational public corporation invested in Internet search, cloud computing, and advertising technologies. Google hosts and develops a number of Internet-based services and products, and generates profit primarily from advertising through its AdWords program. The company was founded by Larry Page and Sergey Brin, often dubbed the "Google Guys", while the two were attending Stanford University as PhD candidates. It was first incorporated as a privately held company on September 4, 1998, and its initial public offering followed on August 19, 2004. At that time Larry Page, Sergey Brin, and Eric Schmidt agreed to work together at Google for twenty years, until the year 2024. Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga was an exclusive interview held at the Google offices in San Francisco, California on March 22, 2011 at 3:00 PM. The interview was released online on the same day at 10:30 PM. Lady Gaga was interviewed by Google moderator, Marissa Mayer, and consisted of questions sent in through fans around the world. The questions ranged from Gaga's child hood, uprising, current stature, fashion, information revolving around Born This Way, and more. Google 01.png Google 02.png Google 03.png Google 04.png 3-22-11 Google Goes Gaga 003.jpg 3-22-11 Google goes Gaga.jpg Google Chrome: It Gets Better campaign In 2011, Lady Gaga was featured as part of a commercial for the Google Chrome program "It Gets Better", which served to raise awareness to LGBT youths that life does get better. April 28, 2011 004.png Google Chrome: Lady Gaga On May 21, 2011, a commercial of Lady Gaga titled, "How Lady Gaga Keeps Intouch With Her Fans", premiered during her appearance on Saturday Night Live. It features Gaga running over the Brooklyn Bridge, rehearsing her dancing, smelling perfume, and interacting with her fans over the internet. Also present are videos of fans singing along to "The Edge of Glory", which was used to soundtrack the entire commercial. The video was directed by Laurieann Gibson. Google Chrome - Lady Gaga (2011).jpg|1 lady_gaga_google1.jpg GoogleChrome-01.jpg|2 GoogleChrome-02.jpg Google Chrome III 002.jpg|3 Gagachromedent.jpg lady-gaga-2.jpg|4 size_590_gaga-lady-google.jpg Video credits *Director — Laurieann Gibson *Visual effects — Baked FX #''Lady Gaga wears briefs by NYC Sex Trash, a bra by Atsuko Kudo, and sunglasses by Carrera (Porsche Design, Model 5693).'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Mugler, a choker bustier necklace by Giuseppe Zanotti with Swarovski crystal, earrings by Chanel, and sunglasses by Versace (Model 402).'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bra by Stephanie Paterek for NYC Sex Trash, and boots by Ellie.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a spiky necklace by Rodrigo Otazu and a Kenneth Jay Lane necklace on her head.'' Google+ Lady Gaga joined the social network, Google+, on January 15, 2012. 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg|Cover photo (Terry Richardson Studio (Oct 12, 2011) 12-29-11 Twitpic.jpg|Time to take BORN THIS WAY on the road. Best x-mas gift ever from a lil monster. Brass paw ring. #befreebitch 12-24-11 Narita Airport 1.jpg|Bye bye Tokyo! I will miss you so! Aishite masu and Merry Christmas! You are my Asia no Engel + Litolu! Xoxoxo 12-20-11 Hotel in Japan.jpg|Just arrived in Tokyo! So happy to see my Kawaii Monsters! #SleepyGaga bedtime. I'm a professional napper today. Google account 04.jpg|When I am sad, INDIA makes me feel... Google account 05.jpg|Just another day in England having tea and hats with my darling friend Philip Treacy. Mint Blonde at Jonathan Ross Category:Products and endorsement Category:Interviews Category:2011 web appearances